Erik and Christine: Loves Secret
by phantomlove2012
Summary: A story about discovering what they really want in their life. For Christine Daae is engaged to the ViCompt. But her heart is longing for Erik Destler (The Phantom). Erik wants her as does Raoul. But one thing that each of them share is that they don't want history to repeat itself. This is the story of love returning for both Christine Daae and Erik Destler.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 1871 two months after the destruction of the Opera Populaire.

It's early in the morning in a forest, where a carriage is taking a young couple off to a small town out of Paris.

"Christine...wake up," says Raoul to Christine as he sees a new beginning. Christine begins to wake up from her and notices that they're not in Paris; but somewhere else. "Raoul? Where are we?" asks Christine. "We're here." Christine is confused to what Raoul is talking about. "Where?" she asks. Raoul implies, "At my home. The mansion that my family lived in. Remember?" Christine is even more confused at the fact that Raoul decided to not make reservations at a hotel. "But...I thought we were going to stay at a hotel?" Raoul says to her gentle, "No, I decided that we should stay somewhere far away from the Opera House and it would be best for us if we start over." Christine then realizes what Raoul is implying. "Oh, yes. Of course," Christine says with remembering why Raoul wants to not be near the Opera house. Because the memories of the Phantom makes her feel sad and that she misses her Angel already.

Later on that afternoon in the mansion.

Raoul hears something in Christine's room and then he decides to knock on her door. "Christine? Christine?" He then opens the door and sees her by her make up desk. "Ah there you are. What are you doing?" Raoul asks as he comes in with a bouquet of flowers. Christine looks at Raoul and says "Oh hello Raoul." Raoul looks at her and says, "Please you can just say my name. It's not like I'm someone else." Raoul walks towards her. "I know that. Anyway, I was just looking around" says Christine. "For what exactly?" Raoul asks as he kneels down in front of her. "Well where I could put some of my music sheets so I can write music. I don't even see a piano. There use to be one here. Where is it?" Christine implies. "Oh that old thing" Raoul says. "Raoul it wasn't that old" Christine implies. "I'm sorry Christine. But ever since you were gone, there was no music in the air. So my family removed the piano and put it upstairs. I don't think it works anymore" Raoul explains. Christine then asks, "Well have you tried it?" Raoul then says, "No need to. It's so old and dusty that no one would want to touch it." Christine laughs, smiles and says, "That's not true! I would have played it." Raoul then begins to get upset. "As well as someone else would too", Raoul implies as he stands up and walks away. Christine then looks away from Raoul and begins to think of the Phantom...her Angel. "Yes, of course. How could I forget? He created such beautiful music. I will never forget it" Christine says.

"I remember the night he brought me down below to where he lived, and how the following morning, I heard his beautiful music...him playing on his magnificent piano. He looked so peaceful...relaxed...and so happy because I could see that he loved music as well as I." Christine says with a breathless tone in her voice. "Well it was the past" Raoul implies. "Remember Christine, because you also changed everything. With the fact you pulled off his mask and he got angry at you." Christine looks at him with confusion in her eyes. "Yes I remember that but what on Earth does that have anything to do with me?!" Raoul

simply implies, "It's just ever since then, he's killed people, made you afraid of him, nearly killed me because you love me and not him." Christine then gets upset. "Because I didn't love him, but you don't know what he thought about me." She begins to think of the night when the Phantom was about to kill Raoul.

"Because when I pulled off his mask. I didn't know that it would come to that. Let alone having him about to kill you. But you don't know what he thought about me. You don't know what I saw in his eyes. What I saw was the happiness because I showed him what I felt and how I felt sorry for him. When I looked at him that night, I felt his pain and sadness. And when he looked at me in the eyes, I knew that he could see that there is compassion for him. And I knew that moment it was breaking me from the inside because I..."

"You still had feelings for him? Even when..." Raoul get's angry. "Raoul, please!" Christine yells at him. They stare at each other for a moment. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please go and let me be. "Raoul stands there and then shakes his head in agreement. "Ok, besides I have to go to anyway. I am going to Paris." He starts to walk away but just before he opens the door. "By the way. I got a letter earlier today from Madame Giry, saying that she will come visit today." Christine then stands up. "Alright Raoul, but. Stay out of danger", Christine says with a concerning tone in her voice. "I will, I think." He opens the door. "I love you," Christine says. But Raoul closes the door right as she says it. She stares at the door with confusion to what had just happened.

Later that afternoon. Madame Giry arrives to the mansion to see Christine. "Hello Christine" says Madame Giry. "Hello Madame, how are you?" Christine asks politely. "I'm good, how about you?" Madame Giry asks. "Good. I'm trying to refurbish the piano. But so far I haven't gotten anything done, since I have been here alone all day" Christine implies. "Oh, well. I am sure someone could help you fix it," Madame Giry replies. "Yes, but I am going to try and do it on my own," Christine implies. "If that is what you want," Madame Odelette replies.

"Madame, if you don't mind me asking...I know that you know the Phantom very well. And I know that after the fire, he might be gone, starting a new life. But I don't know how he is, and if he is happy or not," Christine explains. Madame Giry is confused and asks, "Why? Do you still have feelings for him?" Christine then replies, "I don't know. I love Raoul, but yet...if I only saw him one more time." Christine pauses for a moment and then she says, "But I'm probably sure that you came to tell me he's dead. If that's why you are here, then make it quick and then leave." Madame Giry walks towards her and says to her. "Actually I came to give you this note." Madame Giry reaches from her dress pocket a note. "What is it?" Christine asks with curiousity. "Read it and see" Madame Giry replies. Christine then takes the letter and says, "Thank you." Madame Giry looks at her and then says, "I have to go. Goodbye Christine." Christine looks at Madame Giry as she leaves and says, "Goodbye Madame Giry." She looks at the envelope and sees that it is written to her.

She then opens the letter and begins to read. The letter begins to make her in breathless. "Oh my God!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dearest Christine," Christine says quietly

The Phantom's voice emerges as she reads the letter. Erik is sitting next to his desk looking at a musical box touching a doll that looks like Christine. "I know you are probably wondering why I have decided to write to you. But I know I just had to because I wanted to you to know that I'm alright and safe. I am going to start over and live a new life as soon as the Opera House is rebuilt but for now I am living in a small village not too far from where you live. I know that now since you have read this much of this letter, I know you're wanting to go and find me…but please don't. I don't want the memories I have shared with you brought back because I know it will hurt you as well as I."

Erik's voice continues as he writes a puts the letter in the envelope. "I know that the memories we shared together will never be forgotten and I will always treasure them. And know this…I will always until I die…even when you have married the boy…no matter how it breaks my heart; I will always, truly deeply love you. I hope you have a long and happy life with him. You alone have made my song take flight. And only you. I will say once more that I will never forget you. With all my heart and soul. Sincerely," His voice disappears.

"Your Angel of Music," Christine says with a silent tone. She puts the letter down and then looks at the bottom corner of the mirror. "I have to find him," Christine whispers.

At the same time, Erik is sitting in his chair next to his desk and is talking to himself. "Oh Christine. If only you would understand. If only you knew why I let you go. If only I l's let you see how my past has changed me." He looks at the musical box and touches the doll that looks like Christine. "For my past has changed me…since that of my birth…my deformed face. You wouldn't understand the pain I have been through. Since I was born, I have only thought of cruelty and anger towards the world. If only people would understand…" Erik said. He closes his eyes and reflects back to when he was with Christine and when she kissed him. "When I look at you Christine…It kills me because I am nothing more than a monster to you. Ever since you took off my mask…I knew that I couldn't take it." Erik opens his eyes and looks at the rose that is on the desk, holds it, and then he puts it down. "But yet you saw something through this hideous face and showed me that anyone can love someone like me like you did. But I knew right then it would not work for either of us. Because you need a safe and a happy life without me," said Erik.

Madame Giry walks in the room. "I gave her the note." Erik looks up but doesn't look at Madame Giry. "And what did she say?" asked Erik. "I left because I didn't want to see her reactions and I didn't want to see her get upset. Because I know that when you write, your words capture anyone's heart and it makes them feel how you feel," said Madame Giry.

Erik stands up and walks to a picture on a wall and then turns his head and looks at her and then looks away. "If only I saw her one more time. Maybe the last time. But I know I can't."

Madame Giry looks at Erik and says, "I know it's because it would break you as well as her. Since she is marrying Raoul." She notices Erik pacing around the table. "Although I didn't see him today," said Madame Giry.

Erik turns and looks at her. "Strange with the fact that he is going to marry her in…when are they getting married again?" "In October," said Madame Giry.

"That's at least four months away. Yet he doesn't spend much time with her," said Erik

"I know. But what Christine was doing today I think was very amusing and would make you laugh," says Madame Giry with a smile on her face. Erik turns towards Madame Giry and looks at her with a confused look. "How so?" Madame Giry looks at Erik with a smile on her face. "She's trying to refurbish the piano at the mansion," said Madame Giry.

Erik starts to laugh. "What?" Erik says. "She doesn't know how to…I never taught anyone how to do that. Didn't she want someone to help her?" Madame Giry smile and says, "I suggested that but she said that she wants to do it on her own."

Erik stops laughing. "Well…I think that might be a terrible idea but I don't know, says Erik." Madame Giry looks down, she stands up and says, "You know that what you have written to her…she will come and try to find you." Erik sits down on his chair and says, "I know that. But that's why I am trying to travel in certain cities around France and see what I have missed around the world." Madame Griy walks up to him. "Still…no matter what you think happens. I still believe that will do anything to find you. Just remember that my friend." Erik holds a rose, brushes it against his face and then puts the rose down. "I will. Which is why I am leaving tomorrow," said Erik. "I wish you all the luck and promise to write as well as coming to visit me and Meg," she said. Erik doesn't turn around and look at her. Instead he holds his hands together. "I will and I promise it," he said. "Goodbye Erik," she said. "Goodbye," he said.

Madame Giry leaves. Later on that day Christine returns to see the piano has been refurbished. "Oh my God!" said Christine. She walks towards the piano, looking confused and touches it. "The piano…it's been fixed."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik and Christine Chapter 3

"Christine. What's going on?" says Raoul as he walks into the room. Christine turns around and sits down on the bench. "Nothing. I'm just." Christine said as she looks at the piano. Raoul interrupts her and asks her, "I see that the piano has been fixed. Did you fix it by yourself? I'm impressed." He squats down in front of her as he asks the question. "No I didn't," she said. Raoul smiles and asks, "well who did?" She explains, "Someone earlier today came to fix it. I was out and around the town to get some more music sheets."

"Interesting," he says with a smile on his face. "Well, since it is fixed…why don't you play something." Christine blushes. "Oh Raoul. I don't know."

Outside on the balcony, behind a statue, Erik leans towards the window and whispers, "Please play for me Christine."

"Oh I know you can do it. I'm sure it's not too hard to play. You can sing, so why not play," says Raoul. Christine pauses and then looks at Raoul. "Well I do have one piece in mind that I can't stop thinking about," she replies. "Then play it," Raoul says with an insisting tone.

Erik looking at the corner of the window and sees Christine. "Please Christine. Play it. Play it for your Angel.

Christine agrees and then walks towards the piano to play. Erik moves a little closer but not too close to see her play on the piano. Christine begins to play. As she plays the piano, Raoul grins and looks down. Christine looks up and feels that the music that she is playing is coming alive. Erik closes his eyes as she is playing the music with so much passion.

"Oh…Christine. The music…it's…so beautiful," Erik sighs. "This is the most beautiful piece I have ever heard." Erik closes his eyes and is breathless. "Oh how it brings me memories of us Christine." Christine closes her eyes and says in her mind, "It brings me memories of us my Angel of Music."

Both Erik and Christine look back at when they saw each other after her first performance. Remembering how Erik's charm and voice lured Christine to go with him to his lair to make beautiful music with him. Then the memory of when Christine touches Erik's face before she pulled off his mask. Then the memory of when they looked at each other in the eyes at the Masquerade Ball on New Year's. Then the memory of when Erik took Piangi's place so he could sing with Christine in his opera. To prove that he loved her. The way he held Christine in his arms made her feel as if she was in a dream. For him, he stroked her neck and was breathless to how beautiful she looked. The last memory was when she decided to choose him but not to just save Raoul. But to show him that there is human compassion in the world. It was the memory of their first and last kiss.

"Oh Christine…I wish I could have you in my arms once more and be with you to play, because your music is capturing my heart and soul," Erik said as if he is running out of breath. "But I know I can't. It's too dangerous for me now. Plus, I know it will break both of us if we saw each other again." Erik begins to cry but stops because he doesn't want anyone to know that he is here. "I love you Christine. With all my heart. Goodbye my Angel," he whispers as he slips into the darkness. Christine finishes playing and looks up as if her music truly came alive but somehow felt as if there was a presence.

"Christine…that was truly…amazing," says Raoul with a hesitating tone. Christine looks confused. "Amazing? Is that all you have to say?" Raoul walks towards her and squats on the floor. "Well…I could say other words but I don't know what to say," he says. "Just spit it out. Whatever you have to say, say it," she says with a serious tone in her voice.

Raoul pauses for a moment and then says, "What you played…it reminds me of how you were with him. You said that his music was intoxicating and I feel as though it's too much. Maybe you shouldn't play anymore." Christine looks confused and is upset at Raoul for what he just implied, even though she knows what she did play as if it was meant to her Angel. "I'm sorry? Not play anymore?! What I play isn't for him. It's what I feel from the inside." Raoul looks down and smiles back at her. "Please, what I mean is…I feel as though the music will bring you back to him. And you might not love me." Christine is pissed at what Raoul was implying. "That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard! How can you possibly think that…" she says? "Please, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed now. Good night Christine," he says as he interrupts her. Raoul stands up and leaves the room. "Goodnight Raoul," she says softly as she stands up to see him leave the room. After he closes the door she just stares at the door with a concerned look. Wondering what had just happened.

Later that night Erik and Christine began to have nightmares. "Don't run away from your memories, Erik. Because you can't stand having to think about her," said a mysterious woman in Erik's dream. Christine sees herself in a state of shock. "No! It can't be this is impossible!" Then it turns to another dream where Erik and Christine see each other at his lair. "Erik, I love you," she says as she walks towards him. "Christine I love you too," Erik replies as he closes his eyes to kiss Christine. In another dream, they take each other's clothes off and make love. Then another dream occurs. Christine is confronting Raoul and she says, "No Raoul! I love him no matter what you think. I will never go back to you. Our love will never be broken." Erik looks concerned when he is in complete darkness. "Christine! Where are you?! Where are you!" In another dream Christine is walking on a hill. Erik sees Christine on the ground crying. "Erik! Don't leave me!" Christine sees Raoul grabbing her forcefully. "Raoul, Don't touch me! ERIK! HELP ME!" Erik sees Christine in trouble and runs towards her. "Christine! Christine no!" Christine notices something behind Erik and yells, "Erik! No!"

Both wake up instantly.

Christine turns on the lamp next to her bedside. "What a terrible…horrible dream," says Christine with a look of concern on her face. She sits up and gets off the bed. Christine heads towards the balcony with her hand behind her head. "What was that?"

At the same time. The monkey music box begins to play. Erik looks at the music box with wide and watery eyes and breathing heavily. "What a horrible nightmare."

"What did I mean by "this is impossible?"" Christine asks herself.

"Why am I dreaming about her?" Erik asks himself.

"Why would I dream of him? Why did I say to Raoul that I didn't love him anymore?""

"Why was she in danger?"

"And why do I have a feeling that he's in danger? Will he be in danger?!"

"Why would she go missing to where I would have to go find her?" Erik puts down the music box and walks to a small window to where he can see the moon on the clear night sky. "I should be worried…but she has him," he implies.

"He is strong enough to handle anything. But…what if he gets hurt from something or…something that could kill him?" Christine's eyes widen and begins to fear for the worst. "? What if someone finds him and they decide to kill him?!"

Erik takes a deep breath and nods his head. "That's it. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning as soon as possible."

"I have to find him. I have to!"


	4. Chapter 4

Next day, Christine is getting ready to leave to find Erik until she hears her bedroom door handle rattling. Christine turns around and sees Raoul entering the room.

"Christine. What are you doing?" he asks. Christine smiles at him and says "Nothing. Just getting ready to go out for a while. I remembered that I left some things at my fathers mansion. So I am going to the mansion to go get them." Raoul smiles back, kneels down and says, "Oh, no you shouldn't do that. I'll have someone go get it for you." "No it's fine. I can do it on my own. Please," Christine insisted and knowing that she didn't want Raoul to know why she was really leaving the mansion. "Alright, if you say so. Besides, I'm letting you know now that I am going out of town for a while," Raoul said as he stands up and walks towards the door. "How long?" she asked. "A couple of days. Maybe a week," he replies. "Raoul, you realize we're getting married in October. This is July," she says with a concerned tone in her voice. "I know but I promise I will be back and we will spend more time together. I promise," he replies. "Alright. But please, be careful," Christine says softly. "I will."

Raoul opens the door. Christine stands up and says "I love you." Raoul smiles and says "As do I." He walks out and closes the door. She is relieved and finishes getting ready.

An hour later, Christine and a servant arrive at the village. "Well, here we are Madamioselle," says the servant. Christine gets out of the carriage and tells her servant, "I'll be back in a while. Stay here." "Oui, Madamioselle Christine."

Christine wanders around the village and looks for anything suspicious. Trying to see if maybe…just maybe if Erik is in the village. She stops and looks at an ally and notices a man that looks familiar. She slowly walks in the alley to where the man was going. She tries to hide so she can not be seen to get a better look. When the man turns around, she notices who the man was. It is her Angel of Music. She watches him moving things around. When he disappears, she decides to follow him. She is astonished how long he's there.

"Is this where he lives?" she asked herself.

Erik looks around his bedroom to see if there is anything that he missed. "I think that's everything. I just forgot my music scores. Ah! They're on the piano I believe." He says to himself.

She enters the room and sees how the room is simaliar architecturaly and stylistically to where he lived down below the opera house. "So this is where he's been living for the last two months. Ever since the fire?" Christine says silently. She notices Erik by the piano grabbing some pieces of music in his hands. "I knew I would find you."

Erik stops and turns around. He is shocked that Christine found out where he lived. "Hello Angel," she says softly. "Christine," he replies softly.

"How…how did you find me?" he asked with a nervous tone in his voice. "Intuition. Plus I saw you walking in and out of the alley," she says as she walks towards him. They both stare at each other, speechless and overwhelmed to see each other again.

"I had to find you," she says. "You shouldn't have. I told you in the letter to not follow me…to find me," he replies and implies to her. He gets up and walks up towards her. "I don't care. I just knew that all along that since the fire not too long ago, that you were still alive," she replies sincerely. He looks at her face, seeing that she has tears that are about to roll down on her cheek as she sits down on a chair. "I never gave up on that. Not one bit," she admits. Erik looks at her and asks her, "Never?" He reaches for her hand and she looks straight into his eyes as she takes his hand. "Never. Because I know you never give up so easily, you always find a way to get out of sticky situations," she implies. She walks towards him as she is holding his hand. "That maybe, but I'm still a wanted criminal you know. And by now they will believe that I am dead, he replies.

"At first I thought that was what Madame Giry was going to tell me, but I always knew that you were alive," Christine implies. She looks away from him but he takes his other hand, touches her chin and turns her head lightly. "Oh, Christine. If, only," Erik sighs. "You shouldn't be here. Shouldn't you be with Raoul…with your fiancé?" He lets go of her hand. "He's gone actually. Gone on business," she replies. "Ever since the fire. At first he would stay and never leave but lately, he would leave. He's always gone on business." Erik looks at her with a concerned and confusing look on his face. "What do you mean?" Christine walks closer to him. "Since he is a business person and the opera house is in ruins. He is finding other places to make money. Personally I think he should just have people fix the opera house. And I would rather live there instead of the mansion," she says.

"Why's that?" he asks. "Because it's so…gloomy and not the same as it once was. He moved the piano to the attic, and moved almost any memories that I remember so he can make the mansion more "suitable" and "more 19th century looking,"" she replies. Erik gives her a look and says, "that's a pathetic excuse." They look deep into each others eyes. "It's the truth. I would never lie. Not even to you. Because you are my angel," she implies. He looks away from her.

She does the same and looks back at him and asks, "By the way, were you the one who fixed the piano?" He walks around her and says, "Yes I did. Isn't it glorious?" Christine's eyes gazes at him and she says, "It looks better than how I would have done it. But I wish you were there to see me play it." Erik smiles. "Technically I was." Her eyes wide open and her cheeks are blushing. "You were?", she asked. "I was outside. And I remember every note that you played," he says as he walks around his piano. "Show me. Please," Christine pleaded to Erik. He walks in front of her. "Alright. Just give me one moment," he said. Erik looks at the piano and sits down. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and begins to play.

As Erik is playing, Christine is amazed at how Erik remembered her piece. "He does remember," she says to herself. "You do know my piece. I…I don't know what to say," she stutters. Erik continues to play. "I can't believe he remembered every note!" she says to herself once more. Erik finishes playing and slowly stands up to face Christine.

"You are truly gifted by remembering my piece," she says with the speechless tone. Erik walks towards her and says, "I loved every moment of it. It was so intoxicating." As Erik walks towards her, he begins to feel intoxicated as well just by knowing that Christine is there and how much he longs to hold her in his arms. "beautiful. And…and." He lightly touches her face with his hands. They look at each others eyes. "From the heart?" she asked. He lowers his hands to her shoulders and lets go. "Yes," Erik says softly. He walks away from her. "I can say that I did lie to Raoul about this piece because it did come from my heart because it brought me memories of us," she said. Erik stops and turns around. "Of all we went through. All the pain that I caused you. Because when I played, I wasn't just playing for my heart. I was playing for you."

Erik walks towards her once more. "You did?" he asked. "Yes. Because I care about you. Even when you told me that you loved me," she replies. Christine looks over his shoulder and notices his belongings and has tears in her eyes. "I can see that you're leaving. Is it because of me?" Erik shakes his head and walks towards her. "No, it's just there are too many memories of us here," he replied with a quick response. He looks into her eyes as she tries to hold back her tears. "It breaks me to see you go," she said softly. Erik hugs her. "As do I," he says softly. Christine let's go of Erik and they look at each other in the eyes. "I wish you all the luck, my angel. But know this…I will always think of you and always be there for you when you need me."

Christine turns around and leaves. As she leaves, she closes her eyes and tears roll down her cheeks. Erik looks down as he realizes that once again, he is all alone. "Oh, Christine. Why Why do you torcher me with your words? I feel as though I cannot leave now. Not like this. But I know I have to," he says. "I will leave but I will come back and see you again. My angel. My Christine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One week passes. Erik is still gone but in a town of Boudreaux, France.

Erik is on the bridge looking over the city of Boudreaux. "Wow! What an amazing and beautiful city," said Erik. Not to say that Paris isn't beautiful but the river gleams and shimmers so beautifully. And the sky. It's glorious just as it is in Paris. But different from how Paris is. Even the music I can feel around me is different and usual. But we are moving to the 20th century after all."

Erik notices a small pub on the other side of the bridge. "Wonder what's going on in there?" He decides to walk into the pub where there is a girl about to perform.

Isabella "It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside. Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire. Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest. It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque." The girls come out of the stage. "Well, this is something I haven't seen before. I've heard about it, but never seen with my own eyes," Erik whispers."

The girls begin to dance. "E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex. Ladies no regrets. E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex. Ladies no regrets.

Isabella sings, "Been holdin' back for quite some time and finally the moment's right. I love to make the people stare. They know I got that certain savoir-faire." The girls grab chairs and use them to dance. Fasten up, Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy. You'll never want to leave, baby it's guarantee Why?" It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque. It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque."

"Wow! They look really good!" he said.

"All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it. Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque."

"The costumes look…different," He said.

"I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge. They screamin' more for more and more they beg. I know it's me, they come to see. My pleasure brings them to their knees. Fasten up. Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy. You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you Why?"

"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, 'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque. All ladies, confident, flaunt it. Boys throw it up if you want it. Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque."

"And the star is excellent," Erik expresses. Isabelle and the girls break down. "It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque. It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque. All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it. Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque."

After the performance was over, Erik sat down at a table to think for a moment as well as get something to eat and drink. "Oh my God! She was spectacular! But…somehow as she sang she..she…" Suddenly a woman walks up behind him and decides to sit next to him. "Did you like my performance Monsieur?" Erik turns around. "Yes. I did."

"Well not very many gentlemen such as yourself come here and watch me perform unless there is something on their minds," Isabelle implies. "Something on your mind monsieur? Or troubling you? Erik shakes his head "no." "No. I just arrived." Isabelle looks intrigued, "Really? From where?" He replied, "Paris."

Isabelle closes her eyes and looks down. "Paris…the city of love! I went there once," she expresses. "I went there to study for the ballet but I couldn't stay because my true passion was singing. And my family needed me here. So I moved back. Met a nice monsieur, was engaged but in the long run, he left me so now I have nothing so I work here."

Erik looks down, takes a sip of his drink and says, "You could always go back to the opera house." She takes a sip of her own drink that the bartender gave her and says, "I couldn't besides the fire ruined it and the Opera House will not be rebuilt until they can come up with more money. And their main star popular is now gone as I what I've heard." Erik stops drinking as he realizes who he knows she is talking about.

"She is going to get married soon as also what I've heard. To the ViCompt I believe," Isabelle implies. Erik looks at his drink. "Yes, unfortunately," Erik replies. Isabelle notices that Erik isn't pleased about it and asks, "Why? Why does it concern you?" Erik looks at her and replies, "I know her and she use to be my student."

"I see. But I feel as soon as she gets married, he will not allow her to perform anymore. I mean that's how it is with all rich people now," she says. Isabelle takes a sip of her drink. Erik looks concerned and confused to what she means. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Some of the main stars for example in Boudreaux would get married but never perform again because of their husbands. That was almost how it was with me," Isabelle replies.

"Can't they have their own choice?" he asks. Isabelle looks at Erik and puts her drink down. "Men who are rich in this world overpower anyone. Us women as well," Isabelle implies. Erik becomes furious at the idea. "If I were to marry, I would allow my wife to perform if she desired."

"Tell me Monsieur? Did you ever have a girl on you mind? Someone you considered to marry one day."

Erik looks at his drink thinking of Christine and what they have been through. "Yes…I did. But I let go. Because I…"

"Let me guess. You let her go because you thought she would be happy with someone else because of how you look and watched her to live a normal life without you in it," Isabelle asks. Erik looks at her. "That noticeable."

"That and I can see that you must be the famous "Opera Ghost" that's on the run, am I correct?" she ask. "Yes but please don't tell…" Erik turns towards her. "Don 't worry your secret is safe with me," she implies. "Besides…I've seen worse people then those who are like you. Even if you wear a mask. Which I can see why."

"Let me guess. You can see that I am…" he asks. "Deformed yes. I have brother who is deformed in the face as well. I am the only one who takes care of him. I find it cruel how people treat others who are different than others," she replies.

"Wow. Never knew there could be others like me."

"Of course. There are many in this world. But I believe that God made them this way because they have a special gift inside. And may I ask is that another reason why you let her go?" She asked. Erik looks down and then looks back at her and says, "Yes I was afraid and angry at her because she saw my face and I thought I was a hideous monster, a beast to her."

"I see. May I see?" She asks politely. Erik looks nervous. "I don't know." Isabelle turns towards him and takes Erik's hand. "You can trust me."

He slowly takes off his mask. Once he looks at her, he sees that she has sympathy towards him.

"See…I don't see your face terrifying at all," Isabelle implies. "Really?" He asks. Erik looks at Isabelle.

"Of course. As I said before everyone is born different. And I am very sure that she isn't afraid of your face," she says.

Erik looks down for a moment and then looks back at her. "She did mention it," he says. "Was there anything else that made you let her go?" She asks. He looked at the mirror and he remembered what Christine said to him the night that she kissed him. "When she showed me kindness…"

"Pitful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Asked Christine.

"…and saw through what my life was…"

"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone," said Christine.

"…when she kissed me."

Christine kissed him.

The memory of that night disappears and Erik looks at his reflection. "I knew I had to let her go. Because she's too pure, beautiful, and precious and doesn't deserve to stay with someone like me," Erik implies.

"Well. If that's the case. Why did you run then? Is it because of the memories you have with her?" Isabelle asked. "Yes. They are," he replied. "You cannot change memories my friend. Memories last forever. And I am very sure…that maybe she feels the same way about how she can't wish her feelings away," she implies. Erik has a tear in his eye.

"Do you love her?" She asks. Erik looks at Isabelle with a look. "That's a ridiculous question," he implies.

"No it isn't? It is a straight forward question. Are you and is that why you ran away? Because you can't stand having to think about her."

"Yes. I truly, deeply love her. But I am also a wanted criminal in Paris. And I know that she is marrying the boy which is what breaks me." Erik looks at his drink and takes a sip. "Well maybe you should tell her how you feel," she implies. "I couldn't," he replies.

"I think you should. You never know and I would do it before it's too late. Love will not wait."

Erik looks at Isabelle. "Thank you, for your kind words and advice. I wish you all the luck in the future, Mademoiselle…"

"Isabelle," she interrupts him. She grabs his hand and shakes it.

"Isabelle…thank you," he says. "No, thank you. Monsieur.." she asks. "Erik Destler," he replies. "Monsieur Erik Destler."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Erik left the pub, he went to the river and stared at it's reflection. "I must be out of my mind," he says to himself silently. "I honestly don't know what to do. I want to stay and not think of my problems. I want to start over and not think about the past. But yet, my heart every night aches for you Christine. I don't know why. Is it really because I love you or is it because I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Erik looks up at the night sky. "God I wish you would give me a sign."

Erik looks back down and has a tear that rolls down his cheek. "Christine…my angel…I wonder if you're thinking about me. If you are wanting to see me."

At the same time at Raoul's Mansion. Raoul hears music at the end of the hallway and knocks on the door. "Christine?" Raoul opens the door and sees that Christine is playing the piano and is composing the music that she is playing. "Christine! Why are you composing?" Raoul asks.

Christine looks at Raoul and says, "Why does it matter?" Raoul leans down to her and says "I thought I said for you to not anymore." Raoul takes his hand and touches Christine's face. Christine is confused by what Raoul is talking about. "You said not to play the piano anymore, you didn't say anything about music!"

"Well, now I am. No more music! No singing, no anything!"

"Raoul! You can't be serious!" He looks at her and holds her is the arms. "I am being serious Christine!" Christine stands up and looks down at Raoul. "What is wrong with me playing music? What is wrong with my singing? I thought I was going to be able to perform again in Paris." Raoul stands up. "No. We're starting a new life. Without this childish nonsense."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

Raoul grabs her arms. "Let go of me! Let me go Raoul! You're hurting me!" Christine yells.

"Say you'll stop playing and I will stop!" He says with a loud tone in his voice. "No! I will never stop playing or singing! Ever!"

"Fine!" Raoul grabs Christine and pulls her towards her bedroom. "No! Where are you taking me?!"

"To your room! I won't let you out until morning!" Raoul yells as he throws Christine in her bedroom. "I am not a child! I am your fiancé!" Christine yells at Raoul. He heads towards the door. "Yes but also one that should obey her future husband! Goodnight Christine!" Raoul says as he locks the door.

"No! No! Raoul! Let me out! Please! Open the door!" Christine begs Raoul as she shakes the door handle. Raoul turns around and sees one of his servants behind him who watched the entire thing. "Don't let her out! On any circumstances! Understand?"

"Oui monsieur," the servant said as Raoul gives him the keys to Christine's room. "Oh and remove all music sheets, piano, everything and take it back to her fathers' household! I do not want it here! Anymore!" Raoul demands. "Oui Monsieur, we'll have someone pick it up in the morning!"

"Do it now!"

"But Monsieur…"

"I said now!" he yelled. "Oui Monsieur," as the servant looks away from Raoul. "Good," Raoul said as he walks away.

"Raoul please! Please! You can't leave me in here like this! Help me! Someone please!" Christine screams as she bangs on the door trying to get out.

A few minutes later she sits down and begins to cry. "Oh Angel where are you?! I need you! I need you!"

At the same time. Erik is riding on a horse back home. "I among my darling Christine. I am on my way my angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One week later in the Girl's House. Madame Giry is sitting in her chair in her bedroom, looking at a candle and thinking back at what she said to Erik before he left. "Oh my dear friend. I hope you will write to us soon. Meg and I miss you so much. I hope you are finding whatever you are looking for."

At the same time, Meg is wandering around the hallway, walking towards her mother's bedroom. "I wonder what mother is up to," she said silently. As soon as Meg hears her mother talking, she looks down and silently says, "Oh mother." Meg quietly opens the door.

"I miss you," Madame Giry whispers. "Hello Mother," Meg says silently as she kneels down and sits next to her. Madame Giry looks down and takes Megs hands. "Hi darling. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't have to do anything today. So I came by to see you after I saw the reconstruction plans for the Opera House." Madame Giry smiles and then looks away. "Mother. I miss him too. He always had a way of brightening the mood when someone is down."

"Yes. He was very good at that wasn't he?" She asked. "Yes. He was mother," Meg replies.

"Anyway. Meg, as you were walking around and coming back did you try to talk to Christine today? I tried yesterday and they would not let me see her," she asked. Meg let's go of her mother hands. "No. I also tried to get to her and they wouldn't let me." Madame Giry shakes her head. "I wonder what has gotten into Raoul. He allows her to have music one minute. Then the next…"

"Excuse me Madame," said Gabriel Daae. Madame Giry and Meg turn and see Christine's Uncle, Gabriel Daae (tall, brown hair, and in his early forties) at the doorframe. "Why Gabriel? What a pleasant surprise!" Madame Giry says as she stands up and walks towards Gabriel. Meg walks behind her mother.

"Monsieur Daae! What are you doing here?" Meg asks. Gabriel smiles and walks towards Madame Giry and Meg. "Well can't an old friend come to say hello?" He asks. "Of course, but we didn't expect to see you so soon. The wedding isn't for another couple of months." Madame Giry replies.

"I know. But I wanted to see my lovely niece early and give her wedding present to her," Gabriel replies back. Madame Girl looks at Gabriel and walks around him. "Oh Gabriel…There's something…"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You have another guest in the house," Gabriel says as he walks towards the fireplace.

"What? Who?" She asks.

"I've never seen him before and he's defiantly a different man than I've ever seen. Especially for someone wearing a mask." Both Giry's turn towards each other and then back at Gabriel. They are shocked to realize to know who Gabriel is talking about. They say at the same time, "A MASK!"

In the library, Erik turns on the phonograph to play "La donna è mobile". At the same time, Meg, Madame Giry, and Gabriel Daae head towards the library. "Erik is definitely here because this is one of his favorite pieces," Meg whispers. "I can't believe she still has this piece. Now I feel like I'm at home," Erik whispers.

Madame Girl, Meg, and Gabriel enter the library. Madame Giry and Meg smile. "Erik!" Madame Giry says. Erik turns around and says, "Hello Madame. Missed me?" Madame Giry and Meg walk up towards him and hug him. "Oh Erik! It is so good to see you! And I knew it was you once you began to play your favorite piece."

"Well it is my favorite and I knew I just had to play it."

"It is so good to see you. How are you? What was it like? Where did you go?" Meg asked. Madame Giry faces Meg and gives her a stern look. "Meg." Erik walks arounds a desk and says, "No, I don't mind talking about it."

"Oh yes I remember the stories you told me," Gabriel implied. Madame Giry turned faced Gabriel and asked, "Wait. Gabriel, I thought you said you didn't know who he was?" Gabriel walked towards a bookself and leans against it. "Well, I actually met him as I was making my way here. Erik Destler correct?" Gabriel replies.

"You are correct Monsieur Daae. And you are Christine's Uncle," Erik says. "You are correct," Gabriel replies.

"Anyway, tell us. Please tell us everything," Meg implies with a hesitant tone in her voice. Erik sits down and says, "Alright, Meg."

An hour later.

"That sounds quite an adventure," said Meg. "Yes it does," said Madame Giry. "Yes, it was an amazing and astonishing experience. I can't wait to do it again one day," Erik expressed with a sigh. Meg looked at Erik with a smile and asks, "Wait, are you staying for a long time?"

"For now. I've come back because I've missed you all while I traveled," said Erik. Gabriel walks towards the beverages that the maids brought in and has a sip. "I would too if I traveled all across France," Gabriel implies. Madame Giry looks at Gabriel and says, "Oh Gabriel, quit teasing."

"Oh Erik. We've missed you so much," said Meg. "As have I. Now please, tell me. How is everything here while I've been gone? Has Christine asked about me? How is she? Do you hear from her?" Erik asks.

Meg looked away for a moment and then looked back at Erik. Madame Giry looks down. Erik notices that there is something that he doesn't know about. Erik asks, "Meg? Madame?" Gabriel notices it too and asks "Madaline? What is it?"

Meg turns to her mother and says, "Mother. Please. They need to know." Erik looks at them with concern. Madame Giry turns to her daughter and says, "Meg. Will you please leave us? I'll tell them." Meg grabs her mothers hands and implies, "No mother please let me…"

"Meg please," Madame giry says with a tone in her voice. Meg looks down and back at her mother. Gabriel walks towards Meg and touches her shoulder. "Please Meg. It will be alright." Meg stands up and walks out of the room.

"Alright Madaline please, tell us what's going on?" Gabriel asks. "Everything has been fine but…" Madame Giry says with a soft tone and doesn't look at Erik and at Gabriel. "But what?" Gabriel asks. Madame Giry stands up and walks towards the fireplace and replies, "Christine was alright after you left Erik. She was still a lil' upset that you left Erik but accepted it. But a week after you left, something happened."

Erik turns his head away quickly and thinks 'Oh no. What could have happened to my Christine?'

"Raoul saw that Christine was playing the piano and went insane. He told her that she couldn't play and sing anymore."

'Just like Isabelle said!' Erik said as he realized that Isabelle told him what could happen as soon as a couple gets married. 'Some of the main stars for example, here in Boudreaux would get married, but never perform again because of their husbands. That was almost how it was for me.' Isabelle implies with an echo in Erik's head.

"When she refused, he began to do things to her. I don't know what but I would imagine terrible things. But I do know is when he asked her to stop one more time, she refused. So he took her to her bedroom…and he locked her in there for an entire night."

Gabriel is shocked. "What?"

"He locked Christine in her bedroom!" Erik stands up and says as he's horrified to what had happened to his Christine. "Yes. And what I've heard from one of the servants at the mansion is he ordered that anything music wise had to leave and be taken to her father's house," Madame Giry implies. Gabriel puts his hand on his head, sits down and says, "No wonder all the music sheets and the piano came to the mansion."

Erik turns to Gabriel and asks, "Wait. The mansion is still there?" Gabriel leans over, looks at Erik and says, "Yes. When he died, his will said that I owned the house so now me and my daughter and son-in-law live there. Madaline, do you know why Raoul is acting this way?" Madame Giry looks at Gabriel and replies, "No Gabriel. I honestly do not know.

Erik looks away and thinks 'Oh my Christine. What has he done to you?'


End file.
